This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pharmaceutical order processing systems typically involve labor intensive processes to remove pharmaceuticals from manufacturer packaging, transfer the pharmaceuticals to a bulk storage container, retrieve the pharmaceuticals, and fill and package the many pharmacy orders. Many of the pharmacy orders are custom or specialty orders that require a quantity of specific pharmaceuticals that necessitates emptying multiple original manufacturer containers to fill a single order, and thus the process for filling the orders is difficult to efficiently complete and requires substantial operator interaction throughout the process. Improved systems and methods for filling custom or specialty pharmacy orders at a high volume to improve order fulfillment realization and customer satisfaction are needed.